Taiga Hanaya
|type = Hero (At First, Current) Anti-Hero (Former) |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = Ukyo Matsumoto |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |complex2 = Snipe = |-| Cronus = }} is . He is a 29-year oldhttp://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000107209/?utm_source=csearch&utm_medium=pc unlicensed doctor, who was once a member of the radiology department at the Seito University Hospital and the original Kamen Rider for CR. Losing his medical license after failing to save a patient, Taiga now collects Rider Gashats to become the rumored "Super Doctor". He is also known as the . He later becomes . http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/story/__icsFiles/afieldfile/2017/08/04/top.jpg Character History Past Taiga was originally a renowned genius radiologist at the Seito University Hospital, who is capable of detecting and removing cancer cells in an instant. At the time of Zero Day, he was chosen to be a Kamen Rider for CR after accidentally discovering the essence of Bugster Viruses through conventional methods. Despite having passed the examination to become a Kamen Rider, Taiga refused to take it until the death of his coworker Maki forced him to accept the offer. When the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat began to hurt Taiga's mind and body in progress, Taiga fell from grace by this side effect after failing to defeat Graphite, a Bugster that spawned from Saki Momose. His defeat cost Saki her life, and after being reprimanded by the CR, left the hospital and relinquished his license. Saki's boyfriend, Hiiro Kagami, has since held a grudge against Taiga and blames him for Saki's death. Over time, Taiga became obsessed with the power of the Gashats, aiming to clear the ten games and become the Super Doctor while also had been preparing himself from his hellish training to combat a possible upcoming side-effects of the new Level Up Gashats in the future. Second Bugster Outbreak Taiga observed Ex-Aid's first fight against the Bugster from afar, using a rifle scope as a means from seeing afar. He then mimicked shooting Ex-Aid. He purchased his own Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from Genm Corp. with large piles of cash. When complimented by Kuroto Dan, he simply said that Dan needed a large amount of money to make new games. Debut As Snipe Sometime later, Taiga was confronted by Graphite. Before Taiga could transform to fight, Parado appeared, warning Graphite against doing something rash and making a bet with Taiga to see who can clear the ten games first. By chance, Taiga overheard Emu trying to confront one of his patients, a boy named Yuki who was infected with the Bugster virus. Taiga's presence aggravated Yuki due to the latter's iatrophobia, activating the giant Bugster. Taiga transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and quickly extracted the Bugster, Revol, from Yuki before proceeding to fight the virus. However, Yuki's fear of doctors was only heightened, and Revol's strength multiplied. Despite Ex-Aid's protest, Snipe continued fighting. After finishing off more of Revol's troops, Taiga confronted Emu, noticing his personality change as Ex-Aid and saying that they'll play again. Emu found Taiga in an abandoned hospital, the latter expecting the former. Taiga refused to stay out of Yuki's case, saying he would do what he wanted to do, and that his only concern was to collect all 10 Gashats to gain the power to destroy the Bugsters permanently. Taiga proposed a wager: the two would fight to see who could defeat Revol first, the prize being the other Rider's Gashat. As Taiga expected, the Bugsters intruded the hospital to get him and Emu. Taiga handled several Busgters bare-handed before transforming into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, beginning the challenge between him and Ex-Aid. However, Brave intervened by attacking Snipe. Their fight stopped momentarily when Ex-Aid and Brave reminds them of Revol, the primary target. Snipe is able to avoid getting damaged, but Brave and Ex-Aid are almost brought to Game Over by Revol clones generated by the stronger Revol. Nevertheless, Taiga remained calm, finishing the real Revol using Bang Bang Critical Finish after Ex-Aid defeats the clones. After the battle, Taiga claimed the Mighty Action X Gashat, telling Emu mockingly that he's open for a rematch if he wants it back; that is, if he can transform. Remembering the passcode from his time as a CR doctor, Taiga entered CR where he found Kuroto Dan. Realizing that Dan's VR device was on his person, Dan explaining that he wished to record Emu's specs again for a tune up, Taiga informed him that he had confiscated Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat for himself. While a disappointed Dan attempt to leave, Taiga stopped him by revealing his knowledge that the prototype Gashats were resposnible for Zero Day, threatening to expose the news to the public if Dan refused to cooperate. Leaving Dan with no other choice, Taiga received a one-time VR simulation of the Shooting Gamer from Dan. Instructed by Dan within the simulation, Taiga transformed into Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer from Level 1 to Level 2 before activating his Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Having cleared the simulation, Taiga requested Dan to send the data to him. Before leave, Taiga proclaimed that he was ready for another rematch with Emu and asked Dan to relay this message when he next meets with him. Lazer debut Soon after, Taiga was approached in the hospital by coroner Kiriya Kujo, the latter asking for a duel. Kiriya brought him to the latest Bugster patient, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, who was being monitored by CR, and was quickly overtaken by the Motors Bugster. Kiriya proposed that if he destroyed the Bugster, he would take back Emu's Gashat. Taiga agrees, but says that Kiriya must relinquish his Gashat if he loses. Taiga and Kiriya transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1, respectively, and began fighting the Bugster. Eventually, they were able to extract the Bugster. However, Brave entered the fight and kept Snipe from chasing after the Bugster, which allowed Lazer to steal the Mighty Action X Gashat for Emu. Brave and Snipe continued to fight until they were interrupted by the black Ex-Aid, who depleted their health bars by using the Sports Gamer before disappearing. Taiga remarks about the increasing field of candidates for the Super Doctor position before stumbling away. The Stolen Gashats Taiga mocked Dan to beef up Genm Corporation's security as the latter consulted him and Kiriya to reclaim the four new Gashats that were stolen from Genm Corporation, giving them the special stethoscopes to aid them. Taiga agreed to take back the Gashats, but warned the CEO that he would be keeping any Gashats he found for himself before he left. He eventually found the Collabos Bugster at a university, requesting a fight with the other three Riders for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat ownership. The black Ex-Aid appeared again, this time in Sports Action Gamer Level 3, promising to take on all the Riders. Brave and Snipe transformed to fight the Bugster, while Lazer went after the black Ex-Aid. Despite their best efforts, the Riders were overwhelmed, and Brave and Lazer were forced to de-transform. Eventually, the Gashat thief reveals himself to be Graphite. After he learns of this, Snipe becomes enraged and attacks Graphite with his Gashacon Magnum. However, Graphite manages to retaliate. As Graphite is about to unleash Gekidoryuga, Snipe reverts into Shooting Gamer Level 1 and uses his energy bullet form to counter it. The recoil from Gekidoryuga is so high, however, that Snipe is forced to cancel his transformation. Taiga then witnesses Emu successfully defeating the Robots Bugster using Mighty Critical Finish and using the newly-acquired Gashat to become Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and defeat Genm. Taiga confronts Graphite, already transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2. He exclaims that he'll finish what he begin five years ago right now. As Graphite uses Gekidoryuga, Snipe and Brave attempt a counter attack, but with no avail. As Genm orders Graphite to retreat, Taiga cancels his transformation and prepares to leave. But, Hiiro asks him if Graphite is indeed the Bugster Taiga failed to kill five years ago. Paying him no need, he mockingly said that he'd been forgetting things already. Hiiro then attempts to punch him, but he easily stopped him by holding Hiiro's fist using his right hand. As Emu stops their fights, Taiga challenges Hiiro to finish Graphite off and admits that it's indeed Graphite who made him fall from grace before he left. Taiga, later seen on the top of a building, monitors Hiiro using his riffle scope. As Hiiro obtains the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat by defeating Beat Collabos and also defeating Graphite, Taiga begrudgingly warned Hiiro to not be so cocky before leaving. He is shown to be fighting the Jet Collabos on his own in order to obtain the Jet Combat Gashat, but failed to defeat it due to the Bugster's flying ability and lets it escape. Taiga then swore to claim the Gashat later. Becoming Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Taiga is seen when he overheard about Shiori conversation with Asuna. He then later found Combat Collabos on the top of a factory. Taiga explained to the viewer that the Gashat that the bugster have is Jet Combat, and he'll be the one who take it. Taiga then transform into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 and shortly, he able to claim the Gashat without killing the Collabos using Gashacon Magnum Rifle mode. Using the Bugster as a bait, Snipe taunts Emu to accept his challenge if he want to save Yoshio, before Taiga left. The next day, as Emu and Hiiro appeared to confront Taiga. Taiga then begin his mission to claim the Gashats. All of them transformed into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 and Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 respectively. As joint attack of Ex-Aid and Brave overpower him. Snipe then decide to use his newly acquired Gashat to become Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. After he uses the Shrink Energy Item on Prime Collabos, Snipe then proceed to counter Brave and Ex-Aid while both of them transformed into Level 3. Using his Flight Capability to evade and Gatling Combats to attack, Snipe manage to knock Brave into Quest Gamer Level 2 and claim DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Snipe then released Prime Collabos to distract Ex-Aid, while Snipe prepared his Jet Critical Strike. Snipe claimed that the world only needed him as the only Kamen Rider, then proceeding to defeat Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and Prime Collabos. Snipe claimed the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, thus completing his mission. While Taiga shows a satisfied expression with his battle loot, Emu said that his Gashat isn't a toy, but rather a tool to save patients. Taiga instead said that Emu had no idea regarding of the responsibility of wearing Gamer Driver and using Rider Gashat before he left. The Drago Knight Hunters and The Demise of Graphite While Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 is busy fighting Graphite along with Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 joins the fray. However, due to Graphite's increased strength from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, combined with Brave and Snipe's squabbling, it rendered the three Riders no match for the Bugster. Lazer and Brave were able to snatch the Gekitotsu Robots and DoReMiFa Beat Gashats from Snipe during the commotion, much to Snipe's chagrin. Back in the real world, the three were approached by the apologetic Emu, who asked for their help in using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Hiiro refused out of pride as a surgeon, Taiga wasn't interested in playing doctor, and Kiriya cited Emu's condition as a reason not to trust him. Later that night, Emu called Taiga, offering him the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Taiga arrived the next day only to find that Emu had tricked him, as Emu had secretly made a deal with Kiriya and Hiiro as well. Emu finally used his Gamer persona and offered the Gashat to whomever could beat him first. Transforming into Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, Taiga joined the other two Riders in fighting Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon. Eventually, they were able to separate the Hunter Gamer from Ex-Aid and attacked it. Much to their surprise, Hunter Gamer split into four virtual Gashats, one for each Rider. Ex-Aid explained his true plan: getting the four together to see who had the power to take out Graphite. As Ex-Aid changes the stage, Graphite appeared and quickly transformed into Dark Graphite. Taiga, along with the other doctor riders, transformed into their Level 5 forms. Using their new Levels, the Riders were finally able to fight on par with Graphite, although their lack of cohesion got in the way. Ultimately, the four were able to defeat Graphite once and for all, despite none of them agreeing on who delivered the final blow. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident With his fellow doctors and Kamen Rider Ghost's allies, Snipe fought the Next Genome Institute. Assuming the Xevious Gamer Taiga, along with Hiiro, confronts the revived "Dr. Pac-Man" who had taken Emu away from Genm, both vowing to defeat him again. When the three doctors are met by Genm and the three copy Kamen Riders that he had summoned, "Dr. Pac-Man" provides the trio with the Bandai Namco Gashats, with Taiga receiving the Xevious Gashat. Transforming, Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 faces Kamen Rider OOO in a brief skirmish before using his new Gashat to assume Xevious Shooting Gamer, generating a Game Area in which he finds himself engaged in aerial combat against Kamen Rider Fourze using the Rocket and Gatling Modules. Ultimately prevailing in the dogfight, Snipe performs Xevious's Critical Strike to defeat the opposing Kamen Rider. Alongside Brave, Snipe soon caught up with Ex-Aid as he recovered the Ganbarizing Gashat, both intending to claim it for themselves only to be eluded by "Dr. Pac-Man" who snatched the Gashat as quickly as he arrived, adding it to his quartet of Bandai Namco Gashats. It was at this point that Taiga realized that the three of them had been manipulated all along, a deduction immediately confirmed when "Dr. Pac-Man" was joined by the black Ex-Aid who, using the Ganbarizing Gashat to bestow upon himself the power of the first seventeen Heisei Riders, took the three doctor Riders by shock as he was able to defeat them with a single Critical Strike Rider Kick before taking his leave. Genm Identity Revelation Fighting Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Frustrated and bewildered by Genm, Taiga searched in vain for any information he could online about the ex-CEO. His thoughts were interrupted when Nico appeared again asking for his help to defeat M and ignoring Taiga's demand that she leave. Soon after, Taiga went to confront Kuroto, having deduced that Lazer was killed in order to hide what he found about Ex-Aid. Taiga transformed into Snipe, but even at Level 3 he (along with Brave) was no match for either Genm Lv 10 or the upgraded Aranbura. He and Brave were quickly knocked out of their transformation. However, before Genm could steal their Gashats, Emu arrived with a mysterious black Gashat. Much to everyone's shock, Emu was not only able to create an entirely new game from the blank Gashat, but split into two separate bodies. Bewildered by Ex-Aid becoming two, Taiga was once again approached by Nico. While showing further annoyance due to her appearance, Taiga learned that Emu had never used the pronoun "boku" when referring to himself in the past, thus noticing that is was similar to Emu's personality change while playing games. The following day, Taiga observed Ex-Aid's fight against Aranbura and Genm, managing to get a blood sample from the unconscious Emu after the battle. Upon scanning it, Taiga realized that Emu had the Bugster virus inside his body. Fighting Para-Dx Taiga finally lost his patience with Nico after she tried moving into his hospital. Chou Super Hero Taisen When Poppy Pipopapo was pursued by the , Taiga engaged them alongside Emu and Hiiro, briefly fighting with before the fight was interrupted by the Galaxian ships. Later, Snipe wielded the Hunter Gamer as he joined the Chou Shocker Taisen with various Kamen Riders and fighting against the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III. The Bugster Horde When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Snipe and Brave shared the Gashat Gear Dual β as they fought back the endless horde while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Brave assumed his Fantasy Gamer first before being beaten back, leaving Snipe to endure alone with the Simulation Gamer before rejoining him with the Hunter Gamer, at which point the horde ultimately dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Kamen Rider Chronicle Personality Taiga is a bitter man with an arrogant and very selfish personality due to the incident that occured on Zero Day. He holds almost absolutely no concern for victims of the Bugsters or protecting them: he cares only about his obsessions of both collecting Gashats and achieving his revenge on the Bugsters. He'll use anything to win, as shown as when he personally bought his Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat back from Kuroto Dan and took Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat after the battle with the Revol Bugster. He will seize any opportunity possible to obtain additional Gashats. This can go as far as holding a patient hostage by taking the Bugster the patient was infected with him after it was extracted. Such a drive for vengeance was noted by Hiiro Kagami, as Zero Day caused him to view other individuals' lives, including Saki, with complete disregard. Another example of his drive for vengeance on the Bugsters was when he sought to destroy Burgermon, even though he was not only not meant to be evil, but Taiga's maliciousness towards Burgermon also caused his host to be stressed out. Taiga's end goal is to gain all ten Gashats to eradicate the Bugster and finish what he started on Zero Day. He holds a strong animosity against Graphite, who cost him both his medical license and his credibility as a doctor. His hatred of the Bugster overshadows any concern for a patient's well-being. For him, the battles are competitions with his fellow Riders. (Ex. Escalating a child's fear of doctors by continuing to battle despite Emu's pleas not to scare him.) He seems to be well-informed, as shown when he approached Kuroto Dan to buy a Driver and Gashat because he knows Kuroto needs funding for his new games. He also has a tendency to monitor the situation using a rifle scope (Hence his rider name, Snipe). Despite willing to use dirty tactics to win, Taiga does have a sense of fair play as he did not try to take Emu's Gashat by force, nor did he think that Kiriya Kujo would take the Mighty Action X Gashat from him before even winning their bet. This however, didn't stop him for being provocative to fellow Riders. Similarly, while he kidnapped the Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) to blackmail Ex-Aid and Brave, he did not demand them to directly surrender their Gashats to him, but instead wanted to win them through a fair battle. Taiga, however, isn't completely without a conscience. When Nico Saiba faked being sick with the Game illness and when she become a Ride Player, he went to make sure she was alright, showing that he's at least willing to care about other people somewhat. He also has a strong sense of responsibility, once stopping Hiiro from battling Vernier while the aforementioned person was still strained from using Level 50, having indirectly shown that he doesn't want another person to fail like he did 5 years ago. The same fight showed his acknowledgement of Emu's resolve as both a doctor and a Rider when he provoked him to subtly remind him of who he is, after struggling with his nature as Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus. Furthermore, Taiga shows that he is willing to play the part of a "villain" to prevent others from going down the same path that he did and end up like himself. An example of this is when Hiiro was forced to work for Masamune Dan when the latter held Saki Momose's data hostage, and Taiga lamented that it would have been better if Hiiro just continued to hate him. One major flaw Taiga had shown is that he doesn't bother trying to play the games by their rules when attempting to clear them, just focusing on eliminating any Bugsters he finds. His self-reliant attitude also interferes with playing by the rules, preferring to go by his own instead. Even Nico took note of this, and complained to Taiga about his flaw since he's not a gamer unlike Emu and herself. Despite his robust attitude, Taiga is afraid of ghosts. After losing his doctor license, Taiga felt that eliminating his opponent and keeping the name of a Kamen Rider were much more important than protecting lives (ironically going against the general values of most Riders'), even the life of his opponent. This mentality was something both Emu and Hiiro were against since he preferred to kill Genm instead of rendering him powerless. Taiga believes that he is the only Kamen Rider the world needs, believing that he has nothing to lose, compared to people like Hiiro who holds onto the memory of his girlfriend and wants to become the best doctor in the world in accordance to her dying wish, or Emu who values the lives of his patients. In the past, however, Taiga was shown to have a similar personality to Emu: valuing the lives of his patients and doing whatever he could to make them smile. Upon learning that Saki was infected with the Bugster virus, but wanted to keep it secret from Hiiro, Taiga noted he would have to do his best to make sure she was healthy again when she met with him again. After his defeat at the hands of Graphite, and the loss of his license, however, made him into the man he is today. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Taiga has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, being able to easily take on Bugster viruses as a civilian. *'Genius Radiology:' Before the introduction of Rider Gashats, Taiga is a famed radiologist, capable of detecting even a small strain of illness in an instant after a simple X-ray scanning. He is also capable of detecting the Bugster Virus through conventional methods, gaining the interest of Asuna and Kuroto. **'Marksmanship:' Because of his former career as a radiologist, Taiga had a huge proficiency while using his Gashacon Magnum, able to shoot the well-hidden Revol. This also shown when he shoot Combat Collabos down with ease. *'Acquired Game Disease Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Taiga Hanaya is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. His usage of Proto Gashats has also increased his body's tolerance for higher level Gashats, being able to overcome the side effects of his Level 50 almost instantly. Levels *'Height': 178.0 cm. *'Weight': 138.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Snipe can turn his body into a large energy bullet to strike the enemy in this form. However, this technique is a double-edged sword that may hurt himself. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4, 5, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 15, 16, 18 - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Ex-Aid, Brave, and Genm, Snipe's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. ** ***'Handgun:' A large holographic projection of a tank appears behind him as Snipe pinpoints the opponent's location for the tank to fire. ***'Rifle:' ** ***'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4-8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 12, Snipe: Episode ZERO Episode 1, Ex-Aid 15-18, 20, 22, 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2. 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26, 27, 29, 32, True Ending - Level 3= Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 126.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.0 t. *'Kicking power': 15.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 46.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting Jet Combat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Combat Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the on his back, which allow him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of on his sides. This form enhances Snipe powers, with the cost of his speed. However, the loss of speed is offset by flight capability, giving Snipe a huge advantage in combat when he outranges his opponents and easily dodges their attacks, eventually defeats 2 Level 3 Kamen Riders at once on his own. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats, before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ** ***'Handgun:': Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 8-10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 13 - Level 5= *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat together by digitally multiplying it. In this form, Snipe is equipped with One Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Gun on Snipe's left side. In this form, Snipe's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the Co-op nature of the hame), As a result, they're equally matched with each other. This form's finisher is the : Snipe along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipes case, he shoots Yellow Lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 10, 11, 15, 30 - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Snipe is armed with all the Dragon parts from Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Snipe cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. His armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Snipe's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Snipe's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Snipe's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. Unlike Ex-Aid in this form, Snipe has much better control over the form and doesn't go berserk. In fact, he nearly matched Genm at Level X, and Genm was almost defeated by Snipe's finisher if not for his immortality. This form's finisher is the : Snipe combines three energy attacks into one. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 16, 18, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} }} }} - Proto Bang Bang Shooting= As stated in Men, Fly High!, Prototype Gashats have unlimited power, but prolonged usage would eventually destroy the user's body. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Compared to the normal Level 1 Snipe, his right eye visor had no holes on it. Also, mimicking his black hair at that time, his rider color is all black, mirroring the prototype gashat color scheme. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 6 (flashback), Snipe: Episode ZERO Episodes 2, 3 - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Appearances: }} }} - Super= *'Height': 200.0 cm. *'Weight': 160.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.6 t. *'Kicking power': 70.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. is Snipe's super form, accessed by using the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Simulation Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. In this form, just like Brave, Snipe's stats also skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in his form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. When compared with Brave's Level 50, Snipe loses in every stat, and currently out of all the Riders who can access Level 50, he is the slowest out of the three. Despite this small disadvantage, Snipe is heavily armed with the on his hands, and the on his body. He also gains enhanced targeting abilities, being able to target multiple enemies and shoot them down in an instant, while also being able to easily target the enemy's weak points in order to cause the most damage at the enemy. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has three variations: *Rider Kick: Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. *Rider Shooting **Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. When Taiga first used this form after the Simulation Gamer fuses with him, it caused several electric cracks, causing him to be extremely uncomfortable. However, he is able to easily overcome the pain and let the cracks disappear, returning to normal condition. Also, unlike Hiiro who has a massive strain on his body after using his Level 50 Form, Taiga did not have any negative effects on his body after using his, even though his highest Level at that time was Level 5, which is the same condition as the former. This is due to the fact that not only is Taiga a more experienced fighter than Hiiro, but he also had dealt with recovering from the side effects of the Proto Gashats before. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 20-23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26-29, 32, 35-37, 40, 41, 43, 44, True Ending }} }} - Special= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Snipe's special form themed after the combat aircrafts from the game Xevious, accessed by inserting the Xevious Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Xevious Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, with a slightly different chest armor, which could shoot several beam bullets for additional damage. This form's finisher is the : Snipe bombards the enemy using the Xevious Gatling gun and beam bullets from his chest armor. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Gamer Stage". }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Snipe in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - DoReMiFa Beat= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Shakariki Sports= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} }} }} - Cronus= Chronicle Gamer *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, accessed by inserting two Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. The Gashat in the first slot is required to enter the last boss stage, while the second slot requires the Gashat of a Ride-Player that has cleared all prior bosses (in this case Nico's). In this version of Cronus, despite having a Driver change and having an extra Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in the Gamer Driver's second slot, the stats do not change from the original version. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. Despite Kuroto Dan's original intention for the power of Kamen Rider Cronus to only be given to those who have specifically developed the perfect Bugster antibody, which should have taken a decade, Taiga is able to access this form through the same training which allowed him to endure the effects of powerful Gashats, such as his Gashat Gear Dual β's Level 50. Due to the original Cronus fusing with Gamedeus, Taiga decided to become the second Cronus to defeat Gamedeus Cronus. As this version of Cronus is accessed via the Gamer Driver, Cronus can summon any of the Gashacon Weapons at his disposal, besides the two Gashacon Bugvisors. However, while this version of Cronus also comes with time manipulation's equipments, he doesn't have the Buggle Driver II to activate it. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 43 }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. **Gashat Gear Dual β - Level 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Brave before the creation of the second. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Combat Gamer - Snipe's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Jet Combat Gashat. *Hunter Gamer - Snipe's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. *Simulation Gamer - Snipe's Level 50 support robot summoned by the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. *Xevious Gamer - Snipe's support robot summoned by the Xevious Gashat. Weapons *Gashacon Magnum - Standard sidearm weapon. *Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats - Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. *Dragon Gun - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun/Full Dragon)'s personal weapon. *Dragon Fang and Dragon Blade - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. *Gashacon Breaker - Secondary weapon as Cronus. *Gashacon Sword - Secondary weapon as Cronus. *Gashacon Sparrow - Secondary weapon as Cronus. Relationship *CR: **Emu Hojo: He and Emu developed a seemingly hostile rivalry. Taiga sees Emu as a tick, although he usually calls Emu as either the Genius Gamer or Ex-Aid. Emu, in return didn't like Taiga either, since Taiga stole his Gashats twice. After Kiriya's death at the hands of Kuroto, Taiga got the evidence Kiriya left behind such as Emu's secret related to his special past surgery by Kyotaro where both Kuroto and his father involved in, and found out who Emu exactly is. Taiga also shows some respect to Emu after he tries to save Nico. **Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo: Asuna fears Taiga because of his brash yet calculative demeanor. Taiga is usually apathetic towards her in return. **Hiiro Kagami: Hiiro holds a grudge against him, since he is the man responsible for Saki's death, who is Hiiro's girlfriend. Taiga, in return also hates Hiiro, often provoking him if necessary. Later on, Taiga reminds Hiiro that he might end up becoming a broken and disgraced man like him if he's not careful with his ego. Upon Masamune Dan revealed to be an evil mastermind behind entire events all this time and being another Patient Zero besides Emu as a time manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus, when he able to steal the Proto Gashats which contains the Bugsters' former hosts including Saki as his hostages, Taiga fears that Hiiro will fall into Masamune's blackmailing tricks, which became true. **Kiriya Kujo: Taiga didn't really like Kiriya, although he's a bit surprised about Kiriya's compability with the Gamer Driver. Kiriya usually pays him no heed in return. After Kiriya's death at the hands of Kuroto, Taiga continues the investigation of the information Kiriya left behind, regarding Emu's special past surgery performed by Kyotaro where Kuroto and his father Masamune were involved in. *Genm Corp.: **Kuroto Dan: Taiga often provokes Dan if necessary, although he's still oblivious about the fact that Dan is actually Genm, until Dan revealed himself to Taiga and three other doctor Riders once he got all battle data he needed, as Taiga and the other Riders are too late to notice and stop this scheme. In the past, Kuroto used Taiga and Jiro as his guinea pigs, most occasionally when Taiga used a Proto Gashat that he provided on just to gather battle data for Kamen Rider Chronicle. Because of this, Taiga's life was almost ruined that led him into the unlicensed doctor as he is now. However, these events granted Taiga some tricks and knowledge on how to resist the upcoming negative side-effects of the future Gashats quickly, such as when using his Level 50 form with the Gashat Gear Dual β. *Bugsters: **Graphite: Taiga sees Graphite as his number one nemesis, mainly because of the fact that he lost his doctor license. Taiga is always enraged whenever he confronts Graphite, and always tries to eliminate him at all costs, although Graphite always defeats him single-handedly. It was only by working together with the other Riders did he finally succeed in his revenge on Graphite, though he didn't want to admit it. During the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis, he is shocked to learn that Graphite, being a fully-manifested Bugster, can be revived anytime, even after the latter's physical body being destroyed without having his Bugster virus debris absorbed into the Gashacon Bugvisor before. Graphite then challenges him to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle in order to be the same level as him now, and fight him one on one, which made Taiga swear to be the one to clear the game, while hiding the truth from Hiiro that Graphite had revived. *Civilians: **Nico Saiba: Nico wants to attract Taiga's attention so he can defeat the Genius Gamer M, but Taiga sees her as no more than an annoyance. However, as time passes, Taiga show some sort of care to her, despite he covered it with his arrogant persona, Nico ultimately does the same to him in return. After his fight with Lovrica, Taiga finally admits that Nico's presence is the one who made him happy, and that he wants her to not leaving his side ever again, while promising that he will cure her Game Illness no matter how many times it will take, which Nico happily complies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Taiga Hanaya is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Snipe, his suit actor is in Level 1 and , best known for his stint as a majority of secondary Heisei Riders up to Baron, in Level 2.Uchusen Vol.154 His suit actor as Kamen Rider Cronus is , who is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Genm. Notes *Snipe has the letters STG on his helmet, this is a reference to an abbreviated term for Shoot em' up games aka Shmups. This also alludes to Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 as it is themed after airplanes/ships from air/space combat shoot 'em ups such as . *Snipe's Shooting Gamer Level 2 form cape has a little reference to the Assassin's Creed franchise where the character Ezio Auditore da Firenze wears cape in his Assassin robes. *Taiga's white highlights in his hair resembles that of Black Jack, a famous fictional doctor from a manga of the same name written by . Much like that character, Taiga is a doctor who had his license revoked. **However unlike Black Jack, Taiga has lost his interest to save patients after being unlicensed, while Black Jack keeps his devotion to save people from their illness no matter the cost. (except huge amount money from rich people) **Being an unlicensed doctor, he is also similar to Kaoru Kino from Kamen Rider Agito. **The way he activates his gashats like guns and spins them before inserting them into his Driver could be a reference to Revolver Ocelot from the Metal Gear Solid series *On his civilian clothes, a with a paint can be seen. **However, he has been shown to be wearing his doctor attire more often. *As revealed in the Ex-Aid character book, Taiga is 29 years old, making him the oldest of the four main riders in Ex-Aid. However, his actor is currently 21 years old. *He is the first Rider other than Ex-Aid to change stages. *Taiga shares his first name with Taiga Nobori from Kamen Rider Kiva who is another tertiary rider. *Taiga has similarities with Kaoru Kino as both are seeking to destroy their nemesis by themselves and wiping out other riders by thinking that they are the only heroes needed. Coincident, they both the dark doctor. **They also share the similar trait to stop hurting the other riders with their own reason: ***Kaoru for finally learning his mistakes and accepting to work together with the other riders. ***Taiga stopped hunting gashats because he learned the truth that the Super Doctor title is nothing but a ruse. *Like Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami and Kaito Kumon from Kamen Rider Gaim, he also twirls his Rider Gashat before transforming into his Rider form, but in a much more aggressive way. He even twirls his Gashat just before he inserts it into the Gamer Driver. **The way he twirls it also invokes the image of a gunslinger twirling his gun before inserting it into the gun holster. Further reference to his use of guns is his quirk of pointing his Gashats at an enemy like a gun before pressing the trigger to activate it to transform. *He is the tertiary Rider in navy or dark blue by default. **In Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, the colors navy and orange similar to Kamen Rider Gaim's default Orange Arms. **Snipe's Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 design resembles Ace McCloud's Sky Knight and Sky Bolt Assault Weapon Systems from . **By holding two guns as a jetpack controller, it is also similar to the SB-315F Flying Attacker wielded by Kamen Rider Psyga. **Snipe's Jet Critical Strike finisher is very similar to Kamen Rider Zolda's Final Vent, End of World, in terms of their destructive power. Also, both Snipe and Zolda are tertiary Riders who have military as their Rider motif. *His obsession with taking revenge on the series' kaijin is similar to Masato Kusaka from Kamen Rider 555, and Go Shijima from Kamen Rider Drive. **Though the fact his obsession is more geared towards a single member of the series' monster makes his grudge more similar to Kamen Rider Shuki's. **As a whole, Taiga bears similarities to Jin Takayama of Kamen Rider Amazons due to his arrogance and ego. *Snipe is one of few Riders who has a Gatling gun along with G3-X (GX-05 Cerberus), Fourze (Gatling Module), Zangetsu (Watermelon Gatling Gun), and Build (HawkGatlinger). *Taiga's Levels 1 and 2, Level 3 Jet Combat and Level 50 Bang Bang Simulations forms are all allusions to different branches of the military: Army (Shooting), Air Force (Combat), and Navy (Simulations). *In his Level 50 form, Snipe's armament bears resemblance to Nagato and similar ships of her classes from Kantai Collection. **Simulation Gamer share similarities to the SDF-1 Macross from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross anime series; both being a combonation of an aircraft carrier and a battleship, and when it combines with Snipe; he looks like the Storm Attacker mode of the Macross. Appearances ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile}} References *Jet Combat Gashat Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Rival Category:Heroes Category:Bugster-infected Patients